The object of this research is to learn more about membrane permeabilty and the mechanisms of active transport in a variety of cell types. One program involves the study of the genetics and the transport defects in canine cystinuria, an animal model of the coresponding human disease. We intend to continue our breeding program to establish whether the appearance of the defect in the male is due to sex linked inheritance or whether it may be autosomal recessive but sex limited. Studies are in progress to delineate the exact defect in the kidney (and possibly the gut) by in vitro and in vivo methods. A second project will be a continuation of our studies of sugar transport in microorganisms. "Energy uncoupled" mutants of E. coli, already isolated in this lab, will be further investigated to better understand the site and mechanism of energy coupling to transport. One possible mmchanism which will receive special attention is the Mitchell hypothesis, namely that there is an obligatory coupling between hydrogen ion entry and galactoside active transport.